Children of the Gods
by Ronnieex
Summary: Mild Spiritshipping. Full Summary inside. Vote for which pairing you would like. There WILL be some magic and a prophecy. Please give this a try. R&R! Crossover with the Percy Jackson books. I fixed a mistake in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THE MEMO PLEASE! ALL OF IT! IT EXPLAINS ALOT!**

_I know, I know! I should be working on my other stories at the present time but I recently got this idea for a new story and I'm having major writers block with my other stories. This story idea has been bugging me for a while and I can't stand not writing about it so I'm sorry for anyone who really wants to read more of my other stories, I'll try as hard as I can to concentrate on those stories but for now, could anyone please please please review on this?_

_I'd like to see how far I can get this story._

_Enjoy! _

_P.S. Story starts in the beginning of season 3. Any character info that is necessary will be at the bottom of the page._

_Umm, and also, for the beginning of this chapter, I'm kind of copying the episode just to get the story into motion. The story won't be exactly the same as the episodes but may be similar in places. Sorry if you guys don't want to read about the episodes. The actual plot starts near the end of the chapter but the next chapter might explain it a little more. I just needed to get this out today._

**X-X**

**Summary: **The new school year has started and everything is hunky doory. That is until some new transfers show up, claiming they know Jaden and something is coming for them all. With the help of his friends, old and new, Jaden is on a quest to discover something new about life and about himself. Will Jaden be able to over come the secrets kept hidden long from him or will he let them consume him and control his life?

**WARNINGS: **Mild language use, mentioned ChazzxAlexis and AtticusxZane (may be pairings later on), possible yaoi.

**X-X**

The fresh blue skies of Duel Academy gave way to perfect weather and a perfect day. For most, that meant the beginning of term, before the big pep rally for the new students and transfers. It meant going down to the beach with friends and catching up just to have fun before school work gets in the way of that.

For most.

But for one student, it wasn't starting off as a good day.

Jaden Yuki, third grade Duel Academy student, was up on the roof of the main building of Duel Academy. His old friends, the NeoSpacians, had only just recently come back from their original home with great news: the society there had started to rebuild. Jaden and his duel spirits talked for a while about their past accomplishments like defeating Aster Phoenix in the beginning of Jaden's second year and defeating the Society of Light's head honcho, Sartorious.

Saying goodbye to his old friends, Jaden sat relaxing on the roof, watching the trees move with the wind and the birds flying above them. After some time, he dozed off into dreamland.

But it wasn't any ordinary dream.

**-Dream-**

**_Jaden lifted his head, hearing a female laugh. He saw that he was in a land of sand, the harsh winds were blowing the sand around him. "Huh? Who's there?" He called, looking around for the source of the laughter._**

**_"Don't you remember me?" replied a strangely familiar but very girlish voice. The voice sounded hurt. "Why won't you come and play, Jaden?"_**

**_Jaden stood up from the sand and saw Duel Academy in the distance but there was no sign of anything else he could see just yet. "Who are you? And where are you?" He called out to the voice, still scanning the area incase the source of the voice could be found. "And where am I?" He continued, desert was nothing like he'd ever seen before._**

**_It was then that Jaden looked down and saw all of his friends just standing at the bottom of the sand hill. He gasped and then ran down to them. As he ran, he called, "Are you guys alright?"_**

**_As he neared his friends, the voice spoke again. "I've already played with your friends," She whispered, "But they weren't much fun." She seemed to be complaining about that fact. _**

**_"Alexis? Syrus? Hello?" Jaden tried to get his friends attention but they didn't move. He reached out to touch the closest one, which happened to be Chazz. "Come on, say something!"_**

**_Suddenly, just as Jaden's hand was close to Chazz, Chazz began to crumble away, like sand in the wind. Jaden gasped and took a step back. Soon, the rest of his friends followed suit after Chazz._**

**_Jaden closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. NO!" He screamed._**

**-End Dream-**

Jaden woke up, gasping for breath. He couldn't believe the intensity of his dream. He started calming down once he realized he was still on the roof of Duel Academy's main building and the sky was still perfect.

"Kurii, kuriii," said a voice. This voice was o much higher pitch than the one in Jaden's dream. Looking to his right, Jaden saw his most trusted friend and duel spirit, Winged Kuriboh. "Boy, am I glad to see you. I had this dream, that my friends were statues. At least.. I think it was a dream," Jaden said, almost questioning himself.

"Kurii," Winged Kuriboh said again, drawing Jaden's attention to it. Winged Kuriboh pointed to something that was moving across the roof towards them, a duel spirit.

This duel spirit looked like a cat with two extra ears that were longer than normal and it had a round jewel on the end of its tail. "Ruby!" It exclaimed, signalling its name. Ruby also had red eyes that were the same colour as the jewel on her tail. Winged Kuriboh patted Ruby's head with his wing and Ruby shook her head.

"Talk about a strange day," Jaden sighed.

"There ya are, Ruby!" a relieved voice called. Ruby noticeably perked up and turned around. Squealing, Ruby bounced over to the source of the noise. She ran around the person's legs and up to their shoulder.

Since Jaden's attention has been on Ruby, it was now on the teenager boy standing there with Ruby on his shoulder. The teenager had white and brown boots with a red jewel clasp, black slacks, a puffy lavender shirt and a blue vest, signalling he was in Obelisk Blue. The stranger also had teal-coloured, spiked hair and bright green eyes that would pull you in to his soul in a second.

"I told you to stay put," The boy scolded lightly. The stranger had a thick southern accent. Ruby just gave a sheepish look.

"Whoa, dude. Is that a monster spirit or an I still dreaming?" Jaden asked, getting the boy's attention. Jaden stood up, quickly wiping the sleep from his eyes as the stranger walked over.

The stranger chuckled. "This here is my pal, Ruby Carbuncle."

"Ruby who?"

"No, Ruby Carbuncle," the stranger chuckled again.

"Hold on, that means you can-" Jaden started.

"Yup. I assume you can too," the stranger replied.

Winged Kuriboh made a sound of approval.

"That must mean you're the infamous Jaden Yuki," the stranger said.

"In the flesh," Jaden replied, smiling. "So, how long have you been able to see spirits?"

"Since I was born, I think. And from what I hear, its the same thing with you," the stranger explained. "Comes in handy, doesn't it?"

Jaden nodded. "Talking with monsters is so rad. Usually," Jaden whispered the end, having a flashback from a previous dream. Jaden shook his head to get rid of the image of the creepy eye with the veins but only succeeded in creating a very uncomfortable headache.

Pushing through the pain, Jaden continued speaking. "So are you new here? Because I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"Um, not exactly. I transferred here," The stranger replied.

Jaden concentrated on listening to the reply but only got a few words, 'transferred' and 'here'. He put a hand to his head and squeezed his eyes shut to block out the light.

"Hey, you okay?" The stranger asked, looking concerned. The stranger watched as Jaden started to sway. His eyelids opened and Jaden looked at the stranger with glassy eyes before they rolled back into his head and he fainted. Luckily, the stranger caught him before he met with the concrete roof.

"Aw man. Jaden? Jaden?" The stranger shook Jaden lightly but he failed to get a reaction. "Aw heck. I better find the infirmary and get this guy some help."

The stranger hauled Jaden over his shoulder so his front half was behind him and the back was in front. The stranger then proceeded down the stair to find the infirmary.

But that in itself was a big task.

"Uh, Ruby? Would ya mind seeing if you can find anyone who can tell us where the infirmary is?" the stranger asked when they had made it to the bottom of the stairs, finally realizing that he knew nothing about this new school and one of the things he didn't realize was he didn't know where the infirmary was.

Ruby nodded and ran off in search of another student who could see her.

The stranger sat with Jaden on the staircase and kept him propped up on his side. The stranger looked at Jaden. Jaden had flushed cheeks and he'd started sweating. The stranger felt his forehead and knew that Jaden had a fever. _'It's a shame how he just plum collapsed on me. Poor guy_,' He thought.

* * *

A little while later, Ruby came back. She couldn't find anyone who could see her but she did find out where the infirmary was.

The stranger was proud of her. "Lead the way, Ruby!"

Carrying Jaden, the stranger trudged through the halls towards the infirmary. "Man, for a scrawny guy, he's pretty heavy," the stranger said. Ruby giggled at his feet.

* * *

Ms. Fontaine, the schools nurse, was sitting in her office, reading the newspaper. She hadn't had anyone come in sick or injured today which was a good thing. But don't count out the students just yet.

"Um, can I get a little help here, please?" The stranger called out.

Ms. Fontaine sighed but closed her newspaper and walked out to the sick room. She gasped when she saw Jaden unconscious in the arms of the teal haired boy. "Oh my! What happened to Jaden?" She asked concerned, motioning a bed for the stranger to place Jaden on.

While doing so, the stranger answered Ms. Fontaine's question. "Jaden and I were talking on the roof and he just plum collapsed on me," He explained.

Ms. Fontaine quickly checked over Jaden and found that the only thing wrong was the fever that had grown a whole lot worse, going up to 40 degrees C.

"Who are you?" Ms. Fontaine asked.

"Name's Jesse Anderson," Jesse replied. "I'm a new transfer student."

Ms. Fontaine nodded. "I'm Ms. Fontaine, the school nurse. I heard about the new transfers. You can go if you want, although I'm not sure you'd be able to get to the pep rally alright," Ms. Fontaine said thoughtfully.

"Probably not," Jesse laughed.

Pulling out here school P.D.A., she called Chancellor Shepard. "Chancellor, I need you to send a student to the infirmary to pick up Jesse Anderson and take him to the pep rally."

"Why? What happened with Jesse?"

"Jesse is fine. He just had to bring another student in and he doesn't know the way to the pep rally."

"Another student? Which one?"

"Jaden Yuki."

"WHAT?!"

"Jesse said that Jaden just collapsed when they were talking on the roof. Jaden only has a fever but he is still unconscious. I'm trying to break his fever now."

The Chancellor sighed. "I'll send Hassleberry along to collect Jesse. In the meantime, please take care of Jaden, Fonda."

"Of course, Chancellor," Ms. Fontaine replied before hanging up. She turned to Jesse who was watching Jaden with a interesting look on his face. '_Makes me wonder if he knows Jaden other than just meeting him_,' Ms. Fontaine thought. "Jesse, Chancellor Shepard is sending one of Jaden's friends, Tyranno Hassleberry, along to collect you. Jaden will be just fine with me."

Jesse nodded. "Thanks for your help."

Ms. Fontaine smiled. "Not a problem, Jesse."


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided on writing another chapter quickly because the ideas I have are so fresh in my brain, if I leave them now, I'll lose them. I'll try to update my Mew Mew on Academy Island story real soon but in the meantime, I'm focusing on this one. _

_I don't know whether anyone would notice but I'm adding in characters from Percy Jackson to sort of make a crossover. But I'm keeping the story in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX category so it won't be moved. This chapter now sort of describes what the Percy Jackson gang was doing from when Jaden collapsed._

_Hope you enjoy this next chapter!!_

_P.S. I'd also like to thank my first five reviewers. _

**PrincessAnime08**

**GuardianOfTheDead**

**chrisandersenyuki**

**beautiful-surreal**

_and_

**Felina Snow**

_Thank you guys so much! And it seems that Spiritshipping is going to be the winner. But I'll wait until I post chapter 3 to make it definite. So get voting!_

_P.S. I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Jaden Yuki or any other characters made up by the writers of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Percy Jackson. I only own the plot and some OCs if I decide to add them in._

**X-X**

"You have got to be kidding me! A Half-Blood here?! Of all places in the world, why here?!" Percy Jackson moaned out in the halls of Duel Academy.

Percy and his friends, Annabeth and Grover, were masquerading as new Duel Academy transfers. It worked because Percy and Annabeth knew a lot about card dueling. Grover was just supposed to be their friend who their school let go.

"Percy, how many times do I have to tell you? We're not looking for **one** Half-Blood. We're looking for **four **Half-Bloods," Annabeth growled at Percy, clearly annoyed by her boyfriends idiocy.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Well, you know I'm excited to see my half-brother so excuse me for forgetting a few things."

Grover sighed along with Annabeth.

"Yeah, the half-brother who doesn't know he's a Son of Poseidon," Grover muttered.

"Now, we have our new transfer student from out other Academies across the world," Chancellor Shepard announced. He motioned for the transfers to start coming onto the stage. "First is our transfer from East Academy, Adrian Gecko!"

A fairly tall duelist walked out onto the stage. He had fiery red hair and glasses. Adrian also had large biceps.

"From West Academy, Axel Brodie!"

The next transfer was a dark-skinned duelist who wore a lot of army equipment. His duel disk was a bright, sickening yellow and it had the same handle as a gun would. Axel also had dread-locks down to his shoulders.

"From South Academy, Jim Cook!"

Another tall duelist came out onto the stage. This one had dark brown hair, a cowboy hat and a huge crocodile on his back in a harness. Jim also had a bunch of bandages over his right eye.

"And from North Academy, we have Jesse Anderson, who is being collected by a student."

The students had a collective response, "Huh?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. From South Academy, we have Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood!"

Percy, Annabeth and Grover walked out onto the stage, a little shy of their new classmates. Percy's deck was full of water creatures, traps and spells. Annabeth had a lot of spellcasters and healing spells. Grover had a lot of nature cards in his deck. Grover was good friends with Jim, who was aware of the Half-Blood camp.

"We also have a new Professor from West Academy. Professor Viper!"

The man who stepped out onto the stage gave Percy the chills. Viper had a large suit that covered either a mass of fat in his shoulders or raging muscles. His hair was styled into a pointed fashion.

"Please welcome these new transfers," The Chancellor finished.

The audience clapped as the duelists made their way off the stage. Percy, Annabeth and Grover stayed in their little group, behind the other transfers who immediately left the pep rally. They didn't want to interact with the other transfers since they didn't seem that friendly. Well, Grover wanted to play with Jim's crocodile but Annabeth held him back, hissing that it wasn't a good idea in his ear.

"I guess meeting Jesse will have to wait until later. Go out and enjoy the rest of your day!" The Chancellor finished before he left the room with the other teachers.

"We need to go find my brother. I need to see my half-brother since I heard Chancellor Shepard talking with the nurse about him," Percy said. True, Percy hadn't been a fan of his half-brother when they met but Percy saw something of himself and their father within him. A kindness that no-one could replace.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine, Percy. We'll go find him."

"Yay!" Percy ran off, dragging Annabeth and Grover, like a kid in a lolly shop.

Despite herself, Annabeth giggled.

* * *

A few minutes later, Percy, Annabeth and Grover had successfully made their way to the infirmary of the school. They chatted quietly about the prophecy from the Oracle.

"What do you think it means?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure, Percy. It's the first time the Oracle has mentioned spirits rather than Titans or Gods or Demi Gods," Annabeth replied, slightly confused herself.

"Guys, infirmary dead ahead," Grover called, distracting the Half-Bloods from their conversation. Annabeth and Percy looked ahead to see the doors to the infirmary and the school nurse standing outside.

Percy ran up to her. "Hi. I heard Jaden Yuki was in the infirmary. Do you think I could see him?"

The nurse thought about it for a minute. "Why do you want to see Jaden, Mr.?

"Jackson. Percy Jackson. And I want to see Jaden because I'm a friend of his. From outside of school."

The nurse nodded. "Well, I'm Ms. Fontaine. You can go and see Jaden if you like but I'm afraid he isn't awake at the present time."

Percy nodded. "Thank you."

Percy, Annabeth and Grover walked into the infirmary to see his half-brother on one of the beds and two teens standing beside him, talking quietly. One teen had teal hair and bright green eyes. His hair spiked up a little at the back.

The other teen had dread locks that went a fair way down his back and earth-brown eyes. They were partially covered by the teens bandanna.

Percy recognized the teen with dread locks as Hassleberry. His half-brother had written to him about his friends and had describe their appearance with words and photos.

Walking up to the two teens, Percy cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Um, hi. I'm Percy Jackson. My friends and I are new transfers."

Hassleberry smiled. "Well, howdy there. Name's Hassleberry. Nice to meet ya." Hassleberry held out his hand and Percy shook it. "Got a firm grip there, Percy," Hassleberry added.

Percy smiled in return.

"I'm Jesse Anderson. I'm also a transfer. Nice to meet you, Percy," Jesse greeted, gaining Percy's attention. Jesse and Percy shook hands, both feeling a small spark feeling, something that was familiar to Percy.

Percy was silent for a few seconds, just looking at Jesse as Jesse was looking at him. Finally, Percy snapped out of it. "Um, these are my friends, Annabeth and Grover," Percy said, indicating each one he was talking about.

Grover limped over on his crutches with Annabeth by his side. He smiled at Hassleberry and Jesse while Annabeth waved. "Hey guys," Grover greeted.

"What happened with Jaden?" Percy asked, knowing Jesse and Hassleberry would ask why he asked.

"How do you know Jaden, Private?" Hassleberry questioned. Percy shot him a confused look.

Jesse sighed. "Hassleberry's Dad is in the army so he gives everyone he meets a title like Sargent, which is Jaden, and Private, which is you, Percy," Jesse explained.

Percy nodded. "Well, Jaden is one of mine, Grover's and Annabeth's friends. We met him a few years back. You'd have to ask him for the whole story."

Jesse sighed again but didn't press. He had a feeling he'd find out soon enough.

Suddenly, Percy heard a moan. He wasn't sure if the others heard it but Percy sure did. While Annabeth was talking with Jesse about rare cards and Grover was talking with Hassleberry about the army, Percy looked over and saw Jaden beginning to sit up.

"You better not be trying to get up now, Jaden," Percy teased, moving closer to Jaden. The others were still caught up in their conversations.

Jaden's head shot up, confused. That confusion turned to recognition when he saw Percy. "Hey, Percy. What's up, bro?"

"Nothing much. Just transferred here. Dad wanted me to keep an eye on you."

Jaden nodded slowly. He then bowed his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "Hey, Percy? When am I going to meet Dad anyway?"

Percy smiled sympathetically, wrapping an arm around Jaden's shoulder in a hug. "Soon. Don't worry about that. I didn't meet Dad for so many years after my Mum had me and I really don't think he'll just ignore you from the family."

Jaden nodded again and leaned into his brothers embrace, sighing. He opened his eyes for a moment before shutting them tight. HE'd felt so dizzy with them open. "Percy, I'm dizzy."

Percy pulled back to look at Jaden and saw his eyes beginning to turn glassy. "Jaden, I'll be right back. I'll go get the nurse. Until I come back, don't fall asleep, okay?"

Jaden smiled. "Okay."

Percy left the room to get the nurse. "Ms. Fontaine, Jaden's awake but he's feeling a bit dizzy."

"Oh. He better not go back to sleep. I need to do another examination while he's awake, just so I know what's going on," Ms. Fontaine responded.

Percy nodded. "I told him to stay awake."

Following Percy, Ms. Fontaine walked into the infirmary and saw Annabeth sitting in a chair opposite Jesse. Their conversation had turned to national monuments. She also saw Grover and Hassleberry leaning against a wall, chatting about woodland creatures.

"Okay Jaden. Can you help Jaden sit up, Percy?" Ms. Fontaine asked as she collected her equipment.

Percy hooked his arms under Jaden's top half and lifted him into a sitting position. Ms. Fontaine took Jaden's blood pressure, temperature and checked his eyes.

When she was finished, she began packing her equipment away. "Nothing seems to be wrong with Jaden. His fever is still a couple of degrees higher than normal but other than that, nothing is wrong. I have no idea what caused this."

'_Man, I wonder why that happened then_,' Percy thought.

Jaden, however, felt very unsettled at this news.


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you are all enjoying my story (:_

_Here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and voted. And Spiritshipping is the winner!!_

_Any questions? Just ask in a review._

**X-X**

'_First, the weird dreams. Now, I collapse without an explanation? What's going on?_' Jaden thought, too lost in his thoughts to see Grover and Annabeth looking at him, concern written on their features.

"Sarge! You're awake!" Hassleberry exclaimed. A little late.

Jaden snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Hassleberry. He smiled softly. "Yeah. I'm awake, Hassleberry."

"That's great, partner," Jesse commented, smiling. A soft blush bloomed on Jaden's features before he looked away. Annabeth and Grover walked, or limped in Grover's case, over and gave Jaden a small hug each before moving back.

Before anyone could say anything else, Percy's phone rang, filling the room with the sound of There For Tomorrow's song, I Can't Decide. "Hello? ..Chiron? ..Slow down. I can't understand.. Damn it," He hissed, "Don't worry, we'll find them. Promise, Chiron."

Percy paused for a moment to listen to Chiron on the other line, aware of Annabeth and Grover's gazes on him as well as the confused ones from the other occupants of the room.

"Chiron.. What?! Now?! ..You have got to be kidding me!" Percy shouted, surprising everyone with the volume of his voice. Percy glanced at Annabeth and Grover, his eyes telling them that something bad was coming.

Coming for them.

"We'll be alright, Chiron. I'll ring you later." Percy hung up. He sighed, frustrated.

Jaden, sensing there was something really bothering his brother, placed a hand on his shoulder. Percy's head snapped over to look at Jaden and he relaxed slightly but still looked tense.

Hassleberry didn't notice.

But Jesse did.

Out of the blue, water exploded from the taps in the bathroom, flying through the air. Percy had caused this. But he couldn't control the water now because he felt so frustrated and lost.

Annabeth and Grover each grabbed one of his arms and hauled him out of the room. Once Percy was out of the room, the water stopped flowing. Jaden stared at the entrance to the bathroom, completely bewildered by recent events.

"Percy, you need to control your powers," Annabeth hissed lowly at him, smacking him on the arm when they were out of the room.

Percy visibly shook with frustration and slight fear. "Guys, Chiron said that he got word from the Gods that some of the monsters have gone rogue and are coming here to attack us and the Half-Bloods here. Kronos is also sending his own friends to try and snag my brother," Percy explained his conversation with Chiron, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he thought about his brother being attacked by Kronos' minions.

Annabeth pulled him into a hug. "He'll be fine, Percy. From what he told you about his adventures here in the last two years, he'll be fine. I have complete faith in him and you."

Grover nodded his head in agreement.

Percy smiled. An image flash across his vision. A demonic female with wings and one orange eye and one green eye. She also had one hugs eye in the center of her forehead. Her hair was purple on one half and white on the other half and it was untamed. She had a sadistic smile on her teal coloured lips.

Percy stumbled back a step. He was bewildered by what he had seen.

"Percy, you okay?"

The three Half-Bloods turned to the door to see Jaden standing there, watching his brother with concern. Jaden may not have been the smartest person alive but he knew that Percy had caused the water to spray in the bathroom.

Jaden's brother smiled. "I'm okay, Jaden. What are you doing up?"

"I was worried about you. And I wanted to ask something. How did you do that water trick in there?" Jaden pointed into the infirmary.

Percy was shocked. How could he explain that to Jaden?

* * *

"So, my son thinks that my sending his children to Duel Academy, they'll be safe. Ha! The fool! No-one is safe from me!" A demonic voice roared in his dark home. He appeared to be a part of the darkness itself. His followers had gathered information on where the children of Posiden, Zeus and Hades were. Zeus had one child at Duel Academy while Posiden had three and Hades had one.

"All three brothers betrayed their oath to have no more children. What liars!" The darkness cackled, amused.

"I'll show my sons that their children are not protected from me. Luke! Gather some minions and send them to Duel Academy. Their targets; the children of the three gods!" The darkness cackled again, his voice booming with volume.

* * *

Jaden suddenly shivered. Like he knew something was about to go horribly wrong.

Percy had explained about the water thing as being a coincidence but Jaden didn't believe it. Ms. Fontaine had given Jaden the all clear to go back to his dorm but not to do anything to stressful for a little while.

Laying down, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep but sleep would not come to him.

Jaden sighed. He knew that when his mind was wandering, he wouldn't get sleep. Getting up out of bed, Jaden made his way to the door, being careful not to wake Hassleberry or Jesse, who now had the middle bunk as Syrus had been upgraded to Obelisk Blue for the new year.

Sighing in relief when he didn't wake either of them, Jaden headed outside, intending on a walk around the island to clear his mind.

After a while, he found himself wandering down to the beach where he could see some figures in the night. Curious, Jaden stood in the trees, watching the figures.

He knew one of them was Grover. He'd seen the crutches in the sand. But Grover was standing like a normal person. And walking too. No limp what-so-ever.

But what shocked Jaden was the brown, furry goat legs that were inplace of a normal humans legs on Grover.

Inching closer, Jaden could make out their conversation.

"Percy, concentrate on using your powers. You need to practice with them after what happened today with the bathroom," Jaden heard Annabeth say in a low tone.

"Okay, Annabeth," Percy replied. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated.

A moment later, a column of water rose out of the ocean and spun in a spiral, going up taller than the trees. Jaden was utterly shocked. Percy lied to him!

Jaden could feel himself lose control of his senses. He felt like something inside of him was bound and wanted to be free. He struggled to keep a hold of it but his efforts were futile.

A second column of water exploded out of the ocean. It hovered above the water for a moment before shooting its way towards the tree tops above Jaden's head. Like Percy's water, this one spirals around, directly above Jaden.

'_Shoot!_' He cursed in his head. He realized that Percy had dropped his water back into the ocean and Annabeth, Percy and Grover turned towards the trees in shock. Luckily, they couldn't see Jaden.

Deciding not to be bombarded with questions that he didn't have the answer to, Jaden ran, feeling his power come back to a controllable level. But the water crashed down into the trees sending a wave at Jaden as the water fell down hill to return to its home. Thinking quickly, Jaden ducked behind a tree, narrowly missing the water.

Once the water had gone to only a trickle, Jaden high-tailed it back to his dorm room.

"Percy, why did you move the water that way?" Grover asked.

Percy shook his head. "That wasn't me. I think it had to be Jaden. He's the only other Son of Posiden around that could do that," Percy replied, a little distracted. His mind was whirling with thoughts. How had Jaden tapped into his power? Why now?

* * *

Some may have called it cowardly to run scared back to your room after seeing something you never thought was possible. But Jaden couldn't have cared whether he was being a coward or not. He was frightened and he knew nothing about what was happening to him.

Jaden jumped as Hassleberry snored above him, shifting around into a more comfortable position.

He sighed, knowing for sure that sleep wouldn't come to him. Especially not now. But he couldn't go back outside.

A roar echoed in the distance, waking Jesse and startling Jaden.

"Eh? What was that?" Jesse said groggily.

Jaden was already out of his bed, looking through the window in the door of his room. Coming out from the trees was a monster, covered in fur and had two large horns on the top of its head. Its black eyes seemed to be searching for something. Its clawed hands scratched at the trees, leaving indentations.

The monster let out another roar, locating the thing it was searching for.

Staring into Jaden's eyes, the monster smirked wickedly, bounding forward. Jaden let out a choked scream, stumbling back and tripping over Hassleberry's duel disk. He fell to the ground, his eyes locked on the door in horror.

Jesse jumped out of bed at Jaden's scream. "Jaden! What was that?"

Jaden couldn't find the right words to speak. Through his heavy breathing and shaking, he said to Jesse, "A Minotaur, Jess. A M-Minotaur from the G-Greek Mythology."

Jesse gasped. He then hooked his arms under Jaden and lifted him to his feet. "If the Minotaur is coming this way, it means it has to be after one of us. I'll wake Hassleberry. Go out the window! Now!" Jesse screamed.

Nodding, Jaden rushed to the window, flinging it open and jumping out onto the tree. Jesse followed and soon after that, Hassleberry was on the tree as well. The three duelists climbed down the tree and peered around the side of the building.

"Hey there, boy. Remember me?" taunted a voice.

"Percy," Jaden gasped, making Hassleberry and Jesse look at him in confusion.

The Minotaur snarled with recognition, licking its lips at the thought of its revenge. It charged forward. Percy ducked out of the way, his eyes closed in concentration.

Water shot out of the ocean from behind us, flying around the Slifer dorm and it struck the monster in the chest. The Minotaur went tumbling back but didn't stay down long. Its clawed hand struck out at Percy, knocking him onto his side.

"Percy!" A voice yelled.

"Could use some help here, Jim!" Percy screamed back, dodging attacks from the Minotaur. Jim ran down to help, Shirley on his back.

Suddenly, the clouds came over their heads and thunder cackled in the distance.

The Minotaur looked around, sensing something. It didn't have time to react when a lightening bolt struck down onto it from the sky, frying it to a crisp. Percy sat down to catch his breathe.

"Thanks Jim."

Jim tipped his hat. "No problem, mate."

From behind the dorm, Jaden looked on in mild shock. He knew about Percy's power but not Jim's. Jesse and Hassleberry whispered frantically back and forth between each other, in fear and confusion.

Feeling angry, Jaden stepped out from behind the dorm. "What the hell was that?!"

Jim and Percy spun around and were shocked to see Jaden there, anger in his brown eyes. Jesse and Hassleberry had moved out beside him.

"Percy, what the hell was that?! You better start explaining how you can move water and how Jim can control lightening! Now!" Jaden snarled, unaware of his own powers, so close to breaching their barrier.

Percy hadn't wanted Jaden to find out about everything this way. He never wanted him to know at all. But Fate seemed to have different plans.

"Jaden, mate. Look, just calm down and we'll start explaining everything," Jim said calmly, his hands up in the same fashion one would use to approach a dangerous and frightened animal.

But Jaden was far to angry for reasoning. The ocean behind him moved dangerously, the waves crashing against each other. Water began to fly from the ocean in different places, showing how uncontrollable the water was. Hassleberry back away from Jaden, fearing for his own safety but knowing that Jaden had no control over anything scared him because he worried for his Sargent.

Jesse, however, stayed. He placed his hand on Jaden's shoulder in hopes of calming him down.

Surprisingly, it worked. The ocean calmed down and Jaden's power level decreased. Jaden sighed, relieved. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to look at Percy.

"Alright. I'll listen."


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next chapter!! (:_

_I'm so happy to see such an interest in my story._

_Also, there was a comment about Jaden's powers. Yes, Jaden is aware of them but he doesn't know how he has them just yet. Don't worry, the season 3 plot will come into play soon. A little AU in one place. Just a smidge._

_One last thing. If you have a suggestion as to who will be who's kid, send me a message (not review) and let me know. I haven't decided on two of the unknown Half-Bloods yet but I know what two of them will be. I'd like some suggestions for the other two (one girl and one boy)._

_Updates may be a little slower because I would like to write a few duels in upcoming chapters but I'm afraid that it will be after they've journeyed to the other world. Sorry if you don't like the skip but I just can't write those scenes without making them, basically, crap. I'd also like a suggestion on who should duel who and any cards my reviewers would like to be in their decks._

_The first reviewer on this chapter gets a shout-out in the next chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**X-X**

Jaden sat, frozen, along with Hassleberry and Jesse. Percy had explained all about the Gods, his Dad and both Percy's and Jim's powers. His mind was threatening to burst open from all the information that had just been filled into it.

"So, let me get this straight. Percy, you and I are Sons of Poseidon, Jim is a Son of Zeus and there are four other Half-Bloods/Demi-Gods, a.k.a. children of the Gods, at Duel Academy?" Jaden asked slowly, his mind still processing everything.

"I'm also Daughter of Athena," Annabeth cut in.

Percy nodded. "I wasn't allowed to tell you unless something came to attack you and I had to defend against it. Stupid Minotaur was pretty far away from home."

Grover laughed. "And it wasn't when it attacked you the first time?"

Percy just smirked.

Jaden shook his head. Yes, he believed Percy. He didn't know why but he did.

Something bumped against Jaden's leg. Looking down, he saw that it was Shirley. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He smiled and lowered his hand to pat her head. Shirley purred.

Jim watched this exchange out of the corner of his eyes. He felt amazed at the calmness Jaden had with Shirley and the way Shirley was being so friendly with him.

"Um, guys? I think we all need to go to bed. We have classes tomorrow," Grover spoke. Everyone agreed with him and began filing out of the room. The remaining occupants of the room got ready for bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"These new Bio-bands will monitor your dueling energy and skills. If you fail, you're out!" Viper boomed in front of all the students. He was announcing his invention, the Bio-band. Every student was to be outfitted with them.

Some of the student gasped, others growled at the unfairness of this new system. Crowler and Bonepart looked on in uncertainty.

"Dismissed!" Viper yelled. He glared at the students as they began to file out from the room but he seemed to look at Jaden differently, Annabeth noticed.

Every student had filed out from the assembly room and most were off in their own little groups, talking excitedly about the new transfers and some groaning about the very strict Professor Viper. Others openly wondered about Chancellor Shepard being off on some business trip.

"I wonder why he's gone," said a second year Obelisk girl.

"I don't know. Whatever he's doing, it has to be important to leave all of us with Crowler and Bonepart," replied another second year Obelisk, his arm around the girl's waist.

She nudged Percy and Grover, making notions with her eyes to follow her and away from the group. They followed obediently.

The forest on Duel Academy was lush and green with many species of wildlife but none that were incredibly dangerous to humans. Seeing some rocks near the edge of the forest, Annabeth beckoned Percy and Grover over to them, giving them the option of sitting down when their legs were tired.

Sighing, Annabeth began. "Percy, when we walked out of class, Viper was looking at Jaden, like Jaden had something he wanted. I have no idea why but I didn't get a good vibe from it."

Percy thought about that for a moment. Now that he knew that, he did remember seeing Viper looking at Jaden that way. He also trusted his girlfriend and knew that she told the truth.

Besides, being a Daughter of Athena, you tend to analyse your enemy.

"Yeah. I agree. But why would he look at Jaden like that anyway? Jaden doesn't have anything that Viper could want."

"Uh, Percy, that's not true. Viper could want Jaden's powers but he couldn't get them for himself," Grover pointed out.

This gave Percy something new to think about.

His vision flashed. The demonic female had her back to him this time but he could see what was in front of her. It was a very run-down village with lots of people running from Duel Monsters in terror. Flames were everywhere. The smoke covered the whole area.

Percy blinked and he was back with his two friends, a millisecond having past.

Grover's eyes snapped over to Percy from Annabeth and he saw the distracted look in his eyes. "Percy, you okay there?" He asked, noting his friend's somewhat glassy eyes.

Percy didn't even hear him. He was too busy thinking about that demonic woman and he was still getting flashes of her, destroying the village. The people ran around, seeming to shout for something but Percy couldn't hear anything. '_Why am I being shown this?_' He asked himself.

Annabeth grabbed his arms to steady him when she saw him wobbling slightly on his feet. "Percy?" She asked gently. Percy's eyes went slightly more cloudy.

"Percy!"

* * *

***During the same time as Percy's visions***

Jaden was walking around with his new and old friends, showing Jim and Jesse around and they were all chatting with each other. Jim was explaining bits about his homeland to Syrus, Jesse was talking about duel card strategies with Hassleberry and Alexis was by Jaden's side. She didn't really have much to say so she remained quiet.

The group jumped when they heard a wave crash into the cliff near them.

But the most startled was Jaden. He knew that either Percy or himself could control water but Percy wasn't anywhere near the water now and Jaden knew his powers weren't being used. The water didn't hit too high on the cliff but the sound it made was loud.

"Almost like a warning," Jaden mumbled to himself. He felt his eyes grow wide and realization appeared across his features. "Percy!" With this, Jaden ran off, letting his feeling guide him to his brother.

'_Percy can't control water if he isn't near it. Besides, that water looked more like a warning that I should get to Percy, not a threat_,' Jaden thought as he picked up pace, dimly aware of something or someone following him.

Jesse, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry and Jim followed after Jaden quickly. Alexis, Syrus and Hasslebery knew how fast Jaden could be. Alexis cursed his ability to run fast. Jaden's friends ran after him, dodging trees with difficulty while Jaden breezed through them.

Soon enough, however, they lost sight of Jaden who kept running, feeling afraid for Percy.

* * *

"Percy!" Jaden shouted when he caught sight of his brother. Percy didn't acknowledge him, only wobbled more. Annabeth held him up as best she could but Percy wasn't helping her. Grover looked out of place in the back; he didn't know what to do.

"Percy," Jaden whispered when he was right in front of Percy, looking right into his eyes.

The cloud over them diminished some but it was still there. "Jaden," Percy whispered back, equally quiet.

Suddenly, the two brothers shared a vision.

The villagers were running over the hills and away from their precious but destroyed town. The children were hoisted over their parents shoulders, a look of complete fear on their faces. The brothers could hear their screams, see their tears and hear the roars of the evil creatures, who laughed in pleasure at the destroyed town.

Above them all, Jaden and Percy saw a creature with black and dark lavender wings that were tipped with horns. The creature was female and she also had long, untamed hair. One half was pure white while the other was a light shade of amethyst. She had one green eye and one orange eye along with a rather large vertically-placed eye in the centre of her forehead. A cruel smirk was on her teal lips, her eyes alight with satisfaction.

A line on each eye ran down to her mid-cheek, the one under her green eye was black and the one under her orange eye was the same colour as the lavender on her wings. From where they were, both boys could see that she had a rather impressive set of muscles for a female and her full-body outfit was mismatched with dark lavender and black, to match her wings although this lavender was a little lighter.

Her feet were clawed and she had small, black horns growing from her elbows. It was the first time Jaden had seen her, but he felt like she was familiar to him in some way, like he felt sadness for her. Percy on the other hand, felt no sympathy for this demon.

Her laugh echoed through out the valley and some of the children screamed in fright.

Jaden heard her next words loud and clear, as if she were whispering them in his ear. "Soon, I will be reborn in the human world and my sweet Jaden will feel my love again." Jaden paled, his mind whirling a million thoughts per second.

Percy, however, had to strain to hear her but he also heard every word. He began to wonder why she had mentioned Jaden.

In a flash of white, the two boys were back with Annabeth, Grover and now, Alexis, Hassleberry, Jesse, Jim and Syrus. Jaden backed away shakily. His face was extremely pale, his eyes wide.

Percy had also returned, straightening up out of Annabeth's grip, reassuring her that he was fine before she let the subject drop, knowing her boyfriend could be stubborn. Percy gave her a peck on the lips and Annabeth's lips turned from a hard line to a slight smile. It was Percy's favourite.

Jaden kept backing away, hoping that no-one would stop him. Unfortunately, his brother had other ideas.

"Jaden," Percy called lightly, grabbing Jaden's wrist and pulling him back. Jaden stumbled back from his brother's harsh yank but his expression hadn't changed.

"She wanted you. Why, Jaden?" Percy persisted. He needed to know the answer.

Jaden shook his head very, very rapidly, tugged his wrist free and ran as fast as he could away from everyone.

"JADEN!" They all screamed, running after him. Jaden kept running, ignoring everyone. He had tears in his eyes. His friends kept following him as he ran into the Main Building. He would change corridors and went up and down floors just to get away from them.

He needed to be alone.

Now that he realized..

Yubel was back.


End file.
